


Helpless

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Somewhat awkward!Darren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren's always known as the confident type of guy... except around Mia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComeWhatBlaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeWhatBlaine/gifts).



> For the most loveliest peep of all the peeps in the whole universe, Agny! I'm happy to be able to call you a friend and you're the only peep I'd finish a fic for at 2 o'clock in the morning haha :) I hope you like my birthday present for you this year and I hope this birthday is one of the best birthdays you've ever had! xx
> 
> ~ Storyline loosely based on the song "Helpless" from the musical Hamilton ~
> 
> WARNING: this fic was finished at 2AM so you bet your sweet, little ass that there'll be mistakes in this since it's not beta-read at all!

When Darren sees Mia for the first time, it’s at a college party. He’s absoutely mesmerized and it seems like he’s glued to the ground, unable to move or look away from the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen.

Clad in ripped, skinny jeans and a top with the logo of The Rolling Stones printed on it, she looks sexy as all hell but her eyes and her soft smile make her look cute at the same time. It’s the perfect combination.

‘What’s gotten into you?’ Joey asks, handing Darren another beer as he walks up to him. He follows Darren’s gaze and snickers. ‘Okay, not a “what” but a “who”, apparently.’

Darren glances up at him. ‘Don’t you dare go up to her and flirt with her, Richter,  this one’s mine.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Joey questions, ‘Why don’t you go up to her then?’

‘I’m- I’m waiting for the right moment,’ Darren answers, sipping his drink.

Joey laughs and pats Darren’s back. ‘Good luck, bro,’ he chuckles before walking off to join some other kids from their year.

Darren sighs, staring at _her_. He watches closely how she pushes her hair behind her ear and how her tongue pokes out just a little to lick her lips. She’s laughing at a joke her friends made and as she laughs, she glances around the room… and her eyes meet Darren’s.

He’s caught off guard and lets out a breathless ‘holy shit’ as he turns around to make it seem like he hadn’t been gawking at her for the last 5 minutes. Of course someone had to pass by and bump right into him as he turned, causing his beer and the other guy’s beer to spill over the edge of their cups and onto their shirts.

‘Hey dude, sorry ‘bout that,’ the guy apologizes and quickly moves further through the crowd, leaving Darren with a stained shirt and the eyes of his crush drilling holes into his back. He can’t understand why she has this effect on him, he’s flirted with a lot of girls before her but now it feels like his brain is short-circuiting.

All Darren needs is to get away from this party to get some fresh air (read: to catch his breath because holy hell, he still isn’t over seeing the hottest girl in the whole, wide universe) and to keep the embarrassment at the lowest level possible. He doesn’t want that girl to remember him as creepy and clumsy by the end of the night.

He makes a beeline for the exit and once he’s outside, he glances down at the spot where the spilled beer had darkened the fabric of his shirt before he closes his eyes with a deep, long sigh and leans his head back against the wall. He instantly begins to imagine the girl from inside and smiles softly when he thinks of her angelic smile.

‘Hi,’ he suddenly hears close to him and he yelps in surprise, his eyes flying open.

His breath catches in his throat when he sees that _she_ is standing in front of him. She looks at him with her dark brown eyes, accentuated with a fine line of black eyeliner, as she laughs softly. Darren’s sure he’s never felt so helpless around a girl before and this whole new feeling renders him into a complete mess of nerves.

‘You’re easy to scare,’ she says with a smile and God, her voice…

Darren opens his mouth and closes it again, desperately trying to kickstart his brain and search for the right words to say. ‘I, uh… I- I’m Darren,’ he stutters and he realizes how stupid he must sound but apparently, she didn’t mind because the next thing he knows is that her hands are on him, gently running up and down his sides.

‘Mia,’ she says with a smirk, before she pulls Darren against her body, ‘Nice to meet you.’

Her body suddenly pressed up against his and her hands still wandering, searching for a place to rest, cause Darren to gasp in surprise and let out a moan because damn, this is more than he could’ve ever imagined happening tonight.

She chuckles breathlessly and leans in closely, whispering ‘I’ve seen you looking at me with those hungry eyes of yours, Darren’ right into his ear and it sends shivers up his spine and all the blood rushing down to his crotch.

‘You- you did?’ he asks, stuttering halfway through when her hands come to rest on his ass.

She hums in response and gives Darren’s ass a little squeeze before she adds ‘You weren’t the only one admiring someone tonight’ in another seductive whisper, ‘Only, I’m a bit more… subtle.’

So Mia saw him tonight. She could’ve seen him dancing, hanging out or talking with his friends. He could’ve been the subject during her conversation with her friends. He guesses he’ll never know what caught Mia’s attention but it doesn’t matter. He’s already happy he’s here, alone with Mia, away from the crowd with Mia’s lips latched onto the skin on the side of his neck.

Mia pulls away and leans back to look at him. They gaze into each other’s eyes and every once in a while, she notices Darren’s gaze drifting down to her lips and so she deliberately bites her bottom one, knowing it’s probably driving Darren crazy inside.

And it is.

His heart’s pounding beneath his skin and his cock is throbbing with want, trapped in his boxers and jeans with no way of getting relief and fuck, suddenly Mia’s pressing her lips hard against his again, kissing him passionately.

Darren’s so lost in the sensation of Mia’s lips on his that he misses feeling Mia smiling against his and reaching for both his hands to place them on her behind.

He moans into the kiss as he slips his hands into the back pockets of Mia’s jeans and squeezes ever so slightly. God, he wants her. Her wants her so bad but the question is: how? How will he ever be able to keep a stable relationship with her when he forgets how to spell his own name every time she looks at him?

Mia bites Darren’s bottom lip in response. ‘Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now?’ she asks, her hand coming up to rest on the back of Darren’s neck.

‘I could ask you the same thing,’ Darren replies sheepishly, brushing some hair out of her face. Then he’s pulled down and his lips are attacked by hers once again, her fingers running through his unruly curls.

After a while, Mia dares to step even closer to Darren. Now there’s no room between them anymore and Darren’s breathing is beginning to grow faster and deeper. He knows that if this doesn’t stop soon, he’ll come on the spot and in his pants and he wants to save himself an embarrassing walk to his dorm with cum-stained pants so he gently tries to push Mia away from him.

‘Mia,’ he breathes, almost desperately,  ‘Mia, stop. Please.’

When she pulls away, she has a smirk on her face. ‘You close?’ she asks.

Darren rapidly nods a few times. ‘So fucking close,’ he moans.

Mia leans in close again, her thigh rubbing against the bulge in Darren’s pants once again and her breath is hot against his lips when she asks ‘We could take this up to your room?’

‘God, yes,’ Darren replies and the words have barely left his mouth before Mia’s hand is in his, tugging him along with her in the general direction of the dorms.

They arrive at Darren’s dorm room within minutes and after fumbling with and dropping his keys a gazillion times as he tried to open his door with shaking hands, Mia takes the keys and unlocks his door.

As soon she’s through the door, she’s taking her top off and leaves Darren in the door opening, staring once again at the girl that’s now in his room.

‘You coming in or are you just going to gawk at me all night?’ she asks, her hands reaching behind her to unhook her bra.

Darren blinks, realizing how rude he is by staring at her again. He quickly walks into the room and closes the door behind him, right at the exact same moment Mia’s bra softly thuds onto the ground...


End file.
